M3NTIR0S0
by Sora no Yuki Sabaku
Summary: -¿Sabes?, eres un mentiroso…-susurró -dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo, pero…-su voz se quebró- me has dejado sola-... un poco triste, pero denle la opotunidad... u.u


Konichiwa!, bueno… (Inner: se que prometimos poner la conti de Fresas Con Crema), pero… a mi inteligente hermanito *notese el sarcasmo* ¬_¬… se le ocurrió formatear la compu…y… (Inner: El Maldito borro todos nuestros archivos…. TwT) exacto… Ú.Ù además, después de ese infortunado accidente… (Inner: la compu tuvo un cortocircuito y ya pudimos recuperar nada, apenas la arreglaron… TTwTT) así es, por tal motivo me tomara un poco más de tiempo ponerla… U_U pero… (Inner: no se preocupen ya la empezamos a escribir… n.n de nuevo… n.n') Inner… ¬.¬ (Inner: si?... =D) DEJA DE INTERRUMPIRME CADA VEZ QUE VOY A AHABLAR!... ÒoÓ (Inner: pe-perdón… n_n') ¬_¬ bueno, ahora si, como disculpa aquí les traigo este pequeño one-shot que escribí hace mucho tiempo y (Inner: por fortuna teníamos guardado en nuestra memoria… :D) INNER!... +.+ *Cherry toma un cuchillo y empieza a perseguir a Inner con mirada asesina* (Inner: o_O´… NO ME MATES POR FAVOR!... TwT, AUN TIENES QUE PRESENTAR EL FIC!... TTwTT) Cierto…*Cherry se calma y guarda el cuchillo mientras Inner respira aliviada*, bueno, como iba diciendo aquí está el fic disfrútenlo… n.n (Inner: o al menos hagan el intento… n_n') Inner… no creas que te has salvado… n.n* (Inner: o_O')

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (Inner: por desgracia… TTwTT) si TwT, son del genio Masashi Kishimoto de otro modo Inner ya hubiera secuestrado a mi amado Gaara-kun y quien sabe que le estaría asiendo al pobre... n/n (Inner: no tienen ni idea de lo que le haría :D… JUJUJU) a veces me das miedo… -_- (Inner: GAARA-SAMA!… *¬*) -_-'…pervertida ¬.¬ (Inner: OYE… ÒoÓ… buen, tienes razón, lo soy…ˆ/ˆ) Uf, y todavía lo divulgas…¬.¬ (Inner: no te hagas que tu también lo eres… ¬.¬) cof, cof, u/u yo no (Inner: segura… ¬.¬) bueno solo con ellos y un poquito… n.n' (Inner: y luego la loca soy yo… ¬.¬) cállate si no quieres una muerte segura… +.+ (Inner: o_O')

**Mentiroso**

Estaba una joven mujer de aproximadamente 20 años, caminaba a paso lento y pesado, con ojos tristes y cansados de llorar toda una noche, sobre ella un aura de melancolía y en su manos un hermoso ramo de narcisos, la joven vestía un fino y delicado vestido negro, un poco formal, pero que nos dejaba apreciar la hermosa figura que poseía; su piel, naturalmente blanquecina, se veía más pálida de lo normal; sus ojos tristes se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas al llegar a su destino; frente a ella una reja forjada con sudor y esfuerzo se levantaba, anunciando la entrada al lugar donde muchos entran, para nunca más salir, el majestuoso cementerio le daba la bienvenida a la joven, quien detuvo su paso pasa posar sus hermosos ojos verdes, antes tan brillantes como esmeraldas y ahora ensombrecidos por un velo de dolor, en el viejo letrero sobre el enrejado que rezaba: _"En Tus Manos Encomiendo Mi Espíritu". _Y ya resignada reanudo su marcha ondeando así sus cabellos tan rosados como la flor del árbol con quien compartía un mismo nombre y de un largo que le llagaba a la cintura.

Al entrar, fue fácilmente percibido el sentimiento de pena dejado por las incontables familias que lamentaban la pérdida de sus seres queridos, tal como ella, pero ignorando los sentimientos de dolor ajeno, camino presurosa por aquel tétrico lugar siendo atormentada por los recuerdos tal y como le sucedía desde hacía un año, cuando se despidió para siempre de aquel que le brindo felicidad, aquel que le rompió el alma y el corazón con su partida, pero que aún seguía amando con cada uno de los pedazos y aunque sabía que él no la culpaba de nada, ella no podía perdonarse, pues fue su debilidad la que causó su desgracia. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al llegar al lugar donde descansa el cuerpo de su amado.

Se detuvo, y depositando cuidadosamente el ramo de flores en su lugar, observó la lapida de fino mármol negro, en la que con letras pequeñas y elegantes se leía:

_Sabaku No Gaara_

_1986 - 2007_

"_Amado hijo, amigo, esposo y padre"_

_R.I.P._

La joven, llamada Sakura, ya no pudiendo contener su dolor, se desplomo cayendo de rodillas y tratando de contener sus sollozos, no haciendo lo mismo con sus lagrimas, las cuales corrían presurosas por su rostro de delicadas facciones, y aunque estaban heladas, la Haruno podía sentir como su fueran fuego liquido, que no quemaba su piel, pero si su alma, y su corazón ya mancillado, cansado de latir, anhelante por reunirse con su dueño era el único sonido que se apreciaba en aquella nublada tarde, hasta que la peli-rosa, habiéndose calmado lo suficiente para hablar, rompió aquel incomodo silencio con palabras cargadas de dolor al igual que su esencia.

-¿Por qué?- dijo en un susurró apenas audible-no es justo… ¿Por qué tenias que ser tú?-pronunció mientras más lagrimas bañaban su rostro-¡NO DEBISTE HABERME SALVADO!-su grito desgarrador retumbo en aquel vacio lugar-Gaara-Kun yo… te necesito-dijo apenas evitando que su voz se quebrara-por favor… por favor… vuelve…-susurró mientras se recostaba en la fría piedra y dejaba salir todo el dolor que durante un año guardo, un año de fingir una sonrisa, cuando solo quería llorar, de aparentar que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad se sentía morir, y asegurar que ya lo había superado, cuando en verdad jamás podría olvidarlo, y todo solo para no angustiar a aquellos que se preocupaban por ella; "Una Perfecta Actriz" le había dicho su amado pelirrojo durante una de sus peleas, y lo había comprobado, pues todos parecieron creer sus mentiras; una sonrisa sarcástica se formo en su rostro cuando el recuerdo de esa pelea llego a su mente, había sido solo una tontería, y aun así le había molestado tanto con él cuando se lo dijo, pero ahora, daría lo que fuera por poder escucharlo de sus labios una vez más, las lagrimas volvieron a caer.

-¿Sabes?, eres un mentiroso…-susurró mientras lentamente levantaba su rostro para así poder observar la lapida frente a ella-dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo, pero…-su voz se quebró un poco y acarició suavemente, con la yema de sus dedos, el nombre grabado en la fría piedra-me has dejado sola-pronuncio con dolor bajando la cabeza y haciendo que algunos mechones de su cabello le taparan los ojos- mentiroso-susurró y la lluvia comenzó a caer empapando todo a su paso- mentiroso- dijo un poco más fuerte, apretando los puños-¡MENTIROSO!-exclamó levantando la cabeza bruscamente y mirando la lapida con furia contenida mientras más lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, confundiéndose con las gotas de agua que mojaban su rostro.

Pasados unos minutos, Sakura suspiro pesadamente cerrando sus ojos tratando de calmarse, ya que pronto seria hora de volver a casa y ponerse de nuevo la máscara que llevaba desde hacía un año, mascara que solo se permitía quitar en sus momentos de soledad, tal como este; se levantó y arregló un poco la ropa, aunque no había mucho que hacer pues estaba empapada, suspiro por segunda vez mientras abría lentamente sus ojos y mostraba una sonrisa, que solo ella sabía que era falsa, comenzando así el camino de regreso a casa, pero cuando estaba ya a unos metros de la lapida, volteo para contemplarla una última vez.

-supongo que no puedo culparte-susurró mirando con dulzura la fría piedra-después de todo… yo también soy una mentirosa-sonrió sarcásticamente cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que cesaba la lluvia y los últimos rayos del sol se asomaban en el horizonte acariciando la delicada figura de la joven, quien al sentirlos sobre su piel abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero casi instantáneamente una sonrisa verdadera apareció en su rostro-aunque… tal vez no seas del todo un mentiroso-dijo haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara, de algún modo sentía como si aquellos rayos de luz fueran una caricia de Gaara que la reconfortaba desde donde sea que este-nos volveremos ver-susurró con seguridad a la nada sabiendo que él la escucharía, retomando así su camino, saliendo del cementerio, pues debía darse prisa ya que había alguien en casa que esperaba ansioso su regreso, especialmente porque era su hora de cenar, Sakura sonrió cálidamente, como solía hacerlo con Gaara y ahora con el pequeño de solo unos meses, ese que le impulso a seguir después de sucedida su desgracia, su sonrisa se ensancho, definitivamente su amado pelirrojo no era un mentiroso, ya que una parte del él siempre estuvo con ella y siempre lo estaría en ese frágil ser que le dejo como regalo antes de su partida, y con ese pensamiento finalmente llego a su hogar, despidiendo a Hinata, quien cuidaba al pequeño en su ausencia, para después tomarlo en brazos y así alimentarlo- me extrañaste Gaara-Chan?- susurro con ternura, sintiendo en el acto, un extraño alivio para su alma rota- siempre juntos – susurro un viento cálido en el oído de la Haruno quien sonrió viendo dormir a su pequeño. Si, definitivamente Sabaku no Gaara **No era un Mentiroso**.

Hi!, bueno y que les pareció?... n_n? (Inner: MALDITA MATASTE A MI GAARA-SAMA!... TwT) LO SE, CREEME QUE NO QUERIA… TToTT, pero era necesario… snif… TwT (Inner: NO! TODOS MENOS ÉL!... TTwTT) Perdóname Gaara-kun, pero aun así sabes que te amo verdad?… OmO (Inner: TU NO LO AMAS MALVADA!... MI GAARA-SAMA!… ToT) bueno, ya… ya…, créanme que me dolió mucho matar a mi Dios Pelirrojo, pero lo tenía que hacer… Ú_Ù (Inner: GAARA-SAMA… WAAA!... TTwTT) ya deja de llorar… estas inundando la habitación…. -_- (Inner: NO PU-PUEDO! ToT) bueno, ignorando a la Magdalena y antes de que me ahogue en su mar de lagrimas… n_n' (Inner: TwT) si les gusto el fic tal vez me anime a poner los sucesos que llevaron a esto, es decir un fic donde explica todo que opinan? (Inner: GAARA-SAMA NO ME DEJES!...TToTT WAA!... TTwTT) bueno eso era todo… Jaa Nee… -_- (Inner: LLEVAME CONTIGO GAARA-SAMA! TToTT) -_-'


End file.
